


Best Thing Since Sliced Bread

by TotalFanGirl221B



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanGirl221B/pseuds/TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Who asks the ridiculous questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Thing Since Sliced Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unionjackpillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/gifts), [captain-pineapplegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captain-pineapplegirl).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Cabin Pressure
> 
>  
> 
> Written for both Unionjackpillow and Captain-pineapplegirl (who doesn't have an AO3) just because they always comment on my fics and are just so kind and I want to thank them for it! Thanks for reading pretty much all my fics, and for always being so kind.

“Martin?” Douglas whispered, nudging his sleepy partner gently beside him. The younger man groaned but did not rouse, simply nuzzling his head further towards Douglas. “Martin.” He spoke a little more urgently now, again attempting to nudge his partner awake. Fortunately, a moment later he was greeted by the sight of his partner’s eyes blinking open slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“What is it, Douglas? What’s wrong?” he replied, looking up at the other man with half lidded eyes as he woke from his slumber.

“I can’t sleep,” Douglas spoke matter of factly, turning away just as Martin stuttered his response.

“W-what? Well, why did you wake me up? I’m not having the problem.” The younger man moaned, rolling his eyes. He realised once he asked the question it was a stupid one since he forgot that Douglas felt the world revolved completely around him. If sleep eluded him, then it eluded everybody!

“Well, I was thinking actually. Maybe, if you told me some of your plane regulations and recited manuals to me, the problem would thus be solved instantly.” Douglas spoke sarcastically, turning and raising an eyebrow to the younger man who now glared at him.

“Why don’t you just count stewardesses?” Martin retorted, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner as he fumbled to turn around and fall asleep. Douglas simply grinned, looking forlornly at the bed, wishing to just sleep. Then, he noticed his book on the bedside table. Perhaps that would help him sleep, then, if Martin refused to help.

 

It wasn’t twenty minutes later that Martin felt the shaking of his shoulder again, though this time, he elected to ignore it, burrowing further into the bed as he clenched his eyes shut. “I know you are awake, Martin. Come on, I was only joking before.” Martin opened his eyes slowly and listened, not turning around just yet. “I doubt anything will get me to sleep, not even your ridiculous regulations.” Douglas chuckled but regretted it almost instantly as his partner moved further from him. This time, however, Douglas would not allow it and managed to prevent Martin doing so with the hand still on his shoulder. “All right Martin, I didn’t mean it. Please.” Martin sighed and cautiously turned around; if Douglas was almost apologising then something must be wrong with him.

“Why can’t you sleep?” he asked softly, sliding himself beside Douglas as he rubbed his eyes of their tiredness.

The older man simply shrugged, going to turn the lamp on. Martin promptly closed his eyes away from the light, amicably shoving Douglas with a little annoyance. “I tried my book,” he whispered, indicating the discarded book at the end of the bed.

“Oh,” Martin looked at the book, wondering now what he was supposed to do. He considered perhaps that he could talk about regulations if it would allow him to get back to sleep. Nevertheless, he soon decided against it, not wanting his passion to be used in such a derogatory way. “What do you think will get you to sleep, then?” he asked curiously, wanting simply to get back to sleep since tomorrow he had a day off, his first day off in a while, and he did not want to spend most of it asleep.

“I don’t know,” again, the First Officer shrugged. It wasn’t usual that he could not find sleep, and so he felt slightly useless in such a situation. The fact that he was dreadfully tired also just irritated him even more.

“Why don’t we look something up?” Martin suggested kindly, sensing the frustration coming from his partner.

 

“Martin?” Douglas’ voice sounded curious, and so the younger man looked up from his phone after searching for what seemed like an age for an effective sleeping method.

“Hm?”

“What do you think the best thing was before sliced bread?”

Martin seemed nonplussed and just stared at his partner for a long time, wondering if his sleep deprived mind had merely driven him insane. “W-what?” he managed, staring at the other man.

“Well, it says here that the first machine to slice bread was sold in 1928, so that means that, before such a time, there was no such expression as ‘best thing since sliced bread’, was there?”

Martin’s mind had definitely not just made such a thing up from nothing, and he realised he was hearing it correctly. “What? Why are you looking at that?!” Martin hissed, peering over to the other man’s bright phone.

“Oh, no, I found a solution quite a while ago, actually.” He continued, ignoring the scowl he was receiving from Martin. “I forgot we had some sleeping pills downstairs, they should do the trick.

“What?!” Martin shouted, though Douglas quickly hushed him indicating the time of two thirty. This, however, only made Martin the more disgruntled. “You have kept me up, looking for solutions all of this time, and you knew we had sleeping pills!” he shook his head. Then, his partner completely unsuspecting, Martin grabbed the pillow from behind his own head and whacked Douglas. “Now go to sleep.” He grumbled, leaving his pillow atop of Douglas’ face as he turned and dug into the one pillow left.

 

That was until he heard a quiet chuckle coming from the other side of the bed. He rolled his eyes, hating himself for knowing that he would have to turn around. When he did, he immediately regretted doing so, having his own pillow thrown back in his face. He was completely dumbfounded, and when the pillow fell from him as he sat up, it was then he noticed the particularly pleased face of his First Officer.

Martin contemplated for a moment; he did want to sleep. He really did. However, instead, he found himself retaliating now, pulling Douglas’ pillow from underneath him, and causing his partner to fall back with wide eyes before he was pelted with the thing. He found himself giggling now like a child, as he rushed to defend himself with his own pillow. It wasn’t until the pair noticed that it had been a solid thirty minutes since they had started this charade, that they dropped their pillows in order to catch their breaths. Both were bright red in the face, panting and giggling at the same time. “Well, I certainly am tired now,” Douglas commented, eliciting another laugh from Martin.

“Y-yes, well,” the younger man coughed, stifling another chuckle as he tried to carry on. “Maybe you can let us both sleep now?” he raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and Douglas nodded.

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

 

Almost two weeks after their late night fiasco, the pair lay in bed, Douglas virtually fast asleep. “Douglas?” his partner nudged him, gradually pushing him less than gently.

“W-what?” the older man looked up suddenly alert, hair mussed. Martin fought to hold back his laughter and stared at him seriously.

“I can’t sleep,” he whispered. Having sufficiently woken his partner, he turned around and picked up his phone. “Now, why do you think the free parking space is actually on the Monopoly board? Because I know when we use it…” Douglas listened to him continue his revenge, moaning as he rested his head back down.


End file.
